


Password required

by cptxrogers



Series: Holiday Exchange Community Gifts [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, obvious Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Steve thinks that maybe Tony is trying to tell him something with all these security measures.aka Tony's passwords for Steve change into increasingly more obvious love confessions





	Password required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [密码情缘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619428) by [HallSpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin)



> For the community gifts prompt: "Tony's passwords for Steve change into increasingly more obvious love confessions"

The door to Avengers Tower booped.

_PLEASE STATE YOUR PASSCODE._

“Captain America,” Steve said confidently.

_INCOMPLETE._

Steve blinked, surprised, and then he remembered the last conversation he’d had about access codes. “Tony, Tony, Tony,” he sighed. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“This is Captain Handsome ordering you to rock and roll on that 45.”

_PASSCODE ACCEPTED._

 

* * *

 

Steve glared at the thick steel door between him and the files he needed.

 _Palm print required to access secure Avengers files,_ a screen said.

Steve reminded himself that security was important and placed his hand onto the palm reader.

 _Palm print verified._ _  
_ _Iris scan required._

Steve obligingly put his eye to the scanner.

 _Clear azure eyes like a deep blue sea on a blue blue day._ _  
_ _Steven Rogers ID confirmed._

 

* * *

 

Steve settled into the pilot’s seat of the Quinjet.

“Voice activation required,” a speaker informed him.

“Steve Rogers,” he said.

 _Be-booooop._ Access denied.

“Captain America,” he tried.

_Be-booooop._

Steve wracked his brain for the last nickname that Tony had bestowed on him.

“Tall, blond and sexy?” he offered, feeling ridiculous.

“Welcome, Captain Rogers. Where will you be flying to today?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid that Mister Stark is out of town this weekend and he has locked up his workshop.” Jarvis was politely apologetic. “If you need your new shield prototype from inside, you will have to either contact Mister Stark directly or use your emergency access code.”

Steve really didn’t want to bother Tony on a rare weekend off, so he went downstairs to the workshop and peered through the darkened glass.

A panel slid out as he approached the door.

 _ENTER ACCESS CODE,_ it said.

Steve huffed out a breath that sent a stray lock of hair bouncing on his forehead.

Carefully, he typed in _starspangledhottie_ and hit enter.

The door opened with a gentle hiss.

 

* * *

 

“Be careful, Avengers.” Steve looked around sternly. “We need to stay under the radar for this mission, so we’ll be using these codenames designated by Iron Man.”

Logan was staring at the ceiling but at least the rest of the team were attentive.

“Nat, you’re Deadly Weapon. Sam, you’re Bird Brain. Jan, you’re Bubbles McGee. Bruce, you’re Chill Out Please. Logan, you're Old Spice. And I’m -”

Steve did a double take at the list of codenames and prayed for patience.

“And my codename is I’d Hit That.”

Logan snorted loudly enough for it to echo around the room.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of a battle with AIM, a beekeeper got off a lucky shot and an energy beam slammed into Iron Man as he was flying midair.

Steve watched one of his recurring nightmares come true: the lights of the suit went dark, and in a horrifying second Tony plummeted to Earth.

He landed with a sickening crunch and Steve was sprinting towards him before his brain could process what happened.

“Iron Man. What’s your status? Tony! Talk to me!”

There was no response. The suit was mangled and blood was seeping from between the plates of the abdomen. Steve frantically tried to yank the helmet off but it was held firmly in place.

“Override code required for emergency access,” a robotic voice carried out of the suit.

Tears threatened to spill down Steve’s cheeks and he told himself to pull it together.

“Steve Rogers,” he identified himself, voice wavering. “Override code: love of my life.”

The armor slid away to reveal Tony, pale and unconscious but alive and breathing.

Steve did cry then, ugly gulps of relief as he cradled Tony to his chest.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t let you in there, sir.” The nurse took in Steve’s torn and bloodied uniform with obvious sympathy but she held firm to her workplace ethics. “He’s only just got out of surgery.”

Steve placed a hand on the glass of Tony’s hospital room, desperate for any kind of contact. He’d been seeing Tony fall over and over again in his mind and he’d worn a hole in the carpet of the visitor’s lounge with his pacing.

“Please,” he said, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. “I need to see him.”

“Mr. Stark’s arrangements with the hospital were very clear,” she said firmly. “The only visitors allowed during critical hours are those with the the prearranged passphrase.”

Steve’s mind whirred, and then, despite the awfulness of the situation, he found himself laughing.

“Tony once told me… he once said, if he was ever in trouble and I needed to reach him, I should tell whoever is in charge - _that’s my man in there, and you better let me at him or by god you’ll have the fury of Iron Man to deal with_ _._ ”

The nurse ducked her head and tried to remain professional but Steve caught her smile. “You must be someone very special to Mr. Stark,” she said, stepping aside to let him pass.

Steve thought back over their shared history, over all the secrets that Tony had trusted him with, all the teasing ways that Tony had shown that he cared.

“I certainly hope so,” he said with a blush. “I guess it’s high time that I find out for sure.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door.


End file.
